


Under Water

by Kmassey56



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmassey56/pseuds/Kmassey56
Summary: After Debbies near death accident, Bea Smith is left shaken and paranoid and knows her life would have been completely different without Allie Novak





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Bea and Allie fan fiction, new at writing so please go easy.

A bead a sweat rolled down her forehead as she reached up and wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"Fuck its scortching hot in here!" Bea said turning to her daughter who was trying to fan herself off with a paper plate. 

The air conditioning has been unreliable, turning on and off. The temperature raising close to triple digits. 

"I know, I can't take this much longer." Her daughter replied with obvious frustration in her voice. 

"We need to find a way to cool off, how about we go to the pool?"

Knowing Bea had said the correct thing by the automatic grin that appeared on her daughters face. Running up stairs they both changed into their swimsuits and packed a bag of sunscreen, towels, and snacks. 

As the loaded up into the car and heading towards the community pool Debbie filled Bea in on her plans when she goes off to school in the next month. 

"I was thinking about studying phycology, and possibly becoming a counselor." Debbie said turning to her mother. 

"I think that sounds like a great plan sweetheart, I'm sure you could help loads of people." The red head replied. 

Bea was glad Debbie wanted a career that involved helping people. They haven't had an easy life. Harry, Beas ex husband and Debbie's father had been an alcoholic with major anger issues. He would beat Bea for the smallest of reasons and Debbie had to grow up seeing that everyday. After Harry was arrested three years ago it took Bea and Debbie months of therapy to feel safe knowing he was behind bars and couldn't hurt them again. 

They arrived at the pool and luckily it wasn't overly crowded with just a few cars parked in the lot. Heading towards the pool they found a nice shady spot under an umbrella to put their belongings. After putting on sunscreen and peeling off their out layer of clothes, they both ran to the water eager to feel the cool water over their hot skin. 

Lucky for them there was only about twenty people at the pool today including two life gaurds. Mostly little kids who stayed in the shallow end so Bea and Debbie had the deep end all to themselves. Debbie showing off her ability to do underwater flips and handstands while Bea just laid back floating and enjoying the refreshing water. 

After an hour of swimming they decided to have a quick snack, heading out if the pool over the their chairs under the umbrella. Debbie grabbed a box of crackers and started shoving them in her mouth at lightning speed. 

"Slow down Debbie your going to choke!" Bea said grabbing the box away from Debbie

"Sorry mum I just want to get back into the water." Debbie replied grabbing the box back from her mum and throwing a few more crackers in her mouth. 

" if I have to give you the Heimlich maneuver it's going to delay you getting into the water so slow down."

Getting the hint Debbie ate her crackers at a reasonable pace. Nearly finishing the whole box Debbie jumped up and headed to the pool. 

"Debbie I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back in a minute." Bea called out to her daughter.

Debbie turned around and gave her thumbs up before jumping into the deep end of the pool. 

Bea walking around the building to the bathrooms, it seems like every other famale choose to use the bathroom at this point as the line was ten women long. 

'Fuck' Bea mumbled to herself as she went to the end of the line and waited. 

Finally after fifteen minutes she got into the building, the bathrooms were dimly lit and smelled aweful, but luckily to Beas suprise were quite clean. After finishing up and washing her hands Bea headed back to the pool. 

As she was getting closer she sensed something was different everything seemed quieter. As she got closer she saw everybody that was in the pool standing in a circle surrounding something then she heard a shout 'someone call an ambulance!' 

Bea's heart skipped a beat and she ran over to the crowd, all she could think of was her daughter. Pushing her way through the crowd towards the front her vision became blurred and knees became shaky and she saw the blonde life gaurd kneeling over Debbie who was laying on the cement, soaking wet, brown curls fanned out in all directions. The blond lifeguard had just started CPR.

"DEBBIE!" the red head had managed to cry out before her world went dark.


	2. Sunflowers

'Where's my daughter? Is she OK? I need to see her.' All of these thoughts were swirling around in Bea's mind as she started to regain consciousness. 

As Bea opened her eyes the world was spinning for a few seconds before her vision finally settled. Laying on the ground a paramedic was above her putting an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. 

"Debbie, wheres Debbie? I have to see my daughter!" Bea croaked out while struggling to sit up. 

"Debbie is OK the lifeguard got to her just in time, she was taken in the ambulance just a second ago, we need to get you to the hospital, you hit your head on the concrete pretty hard, you can see her as soon as we get there." The paramedic explained while trying to hold Bea down so she didn't do anymore damage to herself. 

Hearing that her daughter was safe put her mind at ease a bit, but she still had to see it with her own eyes. Two paramedics lifted Bea onto a stretcher and neck brace. There was still obvious panic in Bea's eyes as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance as it took off at fast pace, sirens blaring towards the hospital. 

"I'm going to give you some medicine that's going to relax you, once we get to the hospital they are going to take you in for a CAT scan of your head, you may not remember it because of the medicine." The paramedics said as he started an IV in her hand and pushed a syringe of green tinted liquid into her vains. 

Bea woke up laying in a hospital bed. Looking around confused on how and when she got there, she spotted the IV in her hand, remembering what the paramedic said about not remembering what was going on. She was already changed into a hospital gown, not sure how the managed that without her realizing. 

A wave of panic came flooding back when she remembered her daughter laying on the cement by the pool, not breathing. Her breathing became heavy and a sweat broke out in her forehead. Frantic she looked across the room she spotted her daughter in the bed several feet from her. Debbie was laying with her eyes closed looking peaceful. She had a clear tube going across her upper life, supplying her with extra oxygen. Her hair was fanned out over the pillow. Bea was relieved to see the rise and fall of her daughters chest indicating life in her daughters body. Bea felt the tightness in her chest lossen.

"Debbie.' Bea called out softly not wanting to frighten her daughter. Not getting a response from Debbie she called out louder. 

"Debbie, can you hear me? Debbie!." Still not responding the same panic feeling waved over her.

'Why is she not responding! Is she OK!'

Just then a doctor, or what she assumed was a doctor from the scrubs that she was wearing, walked into the room with a chart in hand, followed by a nurse with a cart of machines. The doctor looked to be about 30 years old, dirty blonde hair that was pulled tightly in a bun. 

"Ms. Smith, my name is Dr. Westfall." She introduced herself with a smile. 

"Hello" Bea replied before quickly adding "is my daughter OK, she's not responding to me?" Feeling the tightening in her chest as the words escaped her mouth. 

"Yes Debbie will be just fine, the lifeguard saved her just in time and is expected to make a full recovery, we have her sedated to allow her body to rest from the traumatic experience. As for you Ms. Smith your Cat scan revealed no severe damage to your brain however we do suspect a concussion so we will have to keep you overnight." The doctor explained as the nurse came around her bed to take her blood pressure and temperature. That explained the painful headache she didn't realized she had until now. 

"Are you in any pain? We can give you some more medicine, or we can bring you something to eat?' The doctor asked 

"No thank you, I'm OK." Bea said afraid she may go back to sleep if she has any pain medicine and right now she wanted to keep watch on her daughter. 

The doctor explained that if she had any questions or needed anything to push the call button by her bead before heading out into the hall. Bea thanking her as she left. 

Once the doctor had left Bea laid quietly in her bed, watching her daughter take each breath. Bea had never been so scared in her life. Even when Harry had beat her she knew that her daughter would be safe. She has done everything she could to protect her but yet it wasn't enough. Wiping away the tears that started to fall at the thought of what could have happened today Bea trying to clear her mind as she switched on the television beside her bed. Switching mindlessly through the stations before deciding on a movie that was in black and white. 

Bea doesn't know how long she had been watching TV before the doctor came back in to check on her again. She had a tray of food in hand and brought it over to the tray stand by her bed. 

"Thank you, Dr. Westfall, when will Debbie wake up?" Bea questioned.

"We will keep her sedated for 24 hours giving her body time to heal, but she should be able to go home the day after tomorrow if everything checks out fine."

Bea thanked her again as the doctor turned to leave. Bea not realizing just how hungry she was ate the tray of food in minutes. She never cared for the taste of hospital food but the turkey wrap was surprisingly good. 

After she ate, Bea shut off the television and decided on sleeping, figuring it was around midnight at that point. 

Bea woke up to a knock on her hospital door before a different doctor came in. Waking up, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Sunlight was peaking through the windows and Bea figured it was late morning, surprised she managed to sleep that long. 

"There's someone that wants to see you, if your up for a visitor?" The doctor asked waiting for Bea to respond. 

'A visitor? Who would come and see them?' Bea thought as she gave her permission to the doctor to let the visitor in. 

Walking through the door with a vase of bright yellow sunflowers in hand, the blonde woman approached Bea's bed. Bea taking in the sight before her, the blonde woman who stood about 5' 8" tall, crystal blue eyes, a large smile plastered on her face and a very fit physique. She was gorgeous. Bea instantly recognized her as the lifegaurd that saved Debbie's life.


	3. The Visit

Staring at the woman that just walked through the door, there was a million things Bea wanted to say to her, but no words came out if her mouth. 

"Hello, my name is Allie... Allie Novak." The blonde said as she sat the vase of yellow sun flowers down in the table beside the hospital bed. 

Bea suddenly self conscious about being in a hospital gown pulled her covers up higher while a slight blush crept on to her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry if I am intruding, I wanted to ask how you two were doing and bring you some flowers." 

Bea finally finding her voice replied "we are doing OK, thank you for saving my daughter. If you weren't there I probably would have lost her..." The red heads voice breaking as tears filled up her eyes, dangerously close to spilling onto her cheeks. 

Allie walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down beside the red head, ,grabbing her hand. With Allie being so close Bea could smell her perfume, a floral mix of what she believed to be honeysuckle and lavander. 

"There's no need to thank me, I was doing my job, I'm just glad I was able to help." The blonde exclaimed. 

Bea was debating on whether to pull her hand away from Allies, as she was uncomfortable with any contact, espically a strangers. However something inside her told her not to pull away. 

"No I do need to thank you, Debbie is my life, she's all I have in this world. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Bea explained. 

Bea could feel Allies crystals blue eyes on her.

"Well how about you repay me by telling me your name. You know mine so its only fair." The blonde said with a smile on her face. 

"Its Bea... Bea Smith" Bea mumbled so low Allie almost missed it. 

"Well Bea Smith, its nice to officially meet you." Allie said with a twinkle in her eye. 

They sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds, Bea unsure of what to say.

Just then the doctor knocked on the door, Allie pulled away, breaking contact of Bea's hand as she stood up when the doctor entered the room. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to start preparing to take Debbie off the sedatives." The doctor said apologetically.

Taking that as her cue to go Allie walked over to the door. Before she left she turned in Bea's direction. 

"It was nice to meet you Bea. I hope to see you again I would love to hear about Debbie's progress"

"It was nice meeting you, and thank you again for all that you have done." Bea said before Allie turned and walked out. 

The visit was short, and not much communication was exchanged but Bea could not help but think of the blonde that saved her daughters life. 

A few minutes after Allie left, two doctors cane into the room, one checking over Debbie's vital signs, while the other started injecting several syringes of liquid through the IV that ran into Debbie's arm.

Within an hour Debbie was awake, but very groggy and cranky, which was to be expected. 

Bea held Debbie in her arms, tears flowing down her face. She didn't think she would ever be able to survive without Debbie in her life. In that moment however all the fear she felt was forgotten and the only thing she could think of was her daughter and how she was alive and well. 

Bea sat beside Debbie's bed as she slept. The medicine was still in her body and she was expected to sleep for at least another few hours. Not wanting to leave her side, Bea slept in a chair beside her waking up evrytime Debbie made the slightest of movements. 

Bea doesn't know how long she was asleep for until she was woken by the sound of Debbie's voice. 

"Mum..." Debbie whispered softly.  
.  
"Yes baby, I'm here." Bea said as she stroked her daughters hair, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

With that Debbie was back to sleep again. Bea deciding to stay awake in hopes that Debbie would wake soon. Standing from her chair, Bea crossed the room over to the vase of flowers Allie had brought over earlier that day, leaning in a breathing in the pleasant scent. Nobody knew that sunflowers were Bea's favorite 

Bea knew that she would have to go to the pool soon, and give Allie a proper thank you. The thought of future interaction made Bea's stomach knot up, nervous about talking to the stranger. Until then she wanted to focus on Debbie, and making sure she healed properly.


End file.
